mangastreammafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia Round 02
Theme Mafia Round 02 features the theme Naruto hosted by iStark. Day 1 The Day ends in a No lynch. Night 1 Ninja from all over the world had all gathered in the Land of Death to accomplish a S Ranked Mission. As they all entered from different entrances they noticed that the city was deserted. As they approached the Village Center where the Head of the village was suppose to be, they noticed a note on the door. It said , According to your mission it said you were either on the town or the mafia, or potentially a 3rd party, your goal is to eliminated the other sides, exactly what your mission has stated. You are all about to experience hell, you must all return to this house tomorrow, that is of course if your still alive. Good luck. All of the entrances were sealed off trapping all of the ninja inside of this deserted town with no hope of escaping. As night approached, most of the ninja thought that this was some joke and didn’t think too highly of it, however, there were some ninja out there determined to finish their missions. A man seeking vengeance approached an old lady but before anything could happen he was trapped inside of a woodhouse. There will be none of that the man who made the house said. As that man turned around he got drilled in the face with a punch from a butterfly man, leaving him dead. On the other side of town a man with Spiked yellow hair was setting off chasing a man with a mask, when a mist started to cover the sky. The man followed the masked man into a corner and killed him. As the spiked haired man was returning to the center of town the mist had no gone away a man with a giant sword came out and started to fight with the spiked haired man. After getting injured the Spiked hair man retreated but tripped over a plant, the man with the long sword caught up to him and impaled him with his sword killing him on the spot. As day came, everyone returned to the center of the village and saw a note on the door again. This time it said; you had all take this seriously, 3 of you have already died. With that …. Mr. Ree a Vigilante '''and apart of the '''town '''has been killed at night. Wrymthem a '''Mafia '''Cop has been killed at night. Obsid a '''Role Blocker, and apart of the Town '''has been killed at night Day 2 Day Ends in a '''No lynch. Night 2 As the night went on, the Ninja were all being cautious because 3 of them had died in the previous night, and nobody wanted to be the next to die. One of the Ninja was setting up a Shogi board when a mist appeared. The Ninja went to check it out, and hidden inside of the mist was a man with a large sword. The man with the large sword charged at the man, and the man used his jutsu to prevent the man with the large sword from moving, however, it was a fake, and the real man with the large sword appeared from behind and executed the man. On another side of the village, somebody was out for a late night snack, and came across the dead body of the spiked haired man. He should have something interesting they said, and as they said that an Old lady approached, the person looking for a snack retreated after absorbing the remaining chakra of the dead man. The old lady put her hands on the spiked haired man, and used her chakra to bring this man back to life. The spiked haired man said “I thank you”, and the old lady replied, “no problem, but I think I’m going to rest for a while”. As the person looking for a snack had retreated before he could get full, set off to find another snack, they came across another man. Ah so you’re here after all, they said to the man. The man didn’t reply and turned off and walked away. The man seeking vengeance, was listening to this conversation and charged at the person looking for a snack. His attack failed and the person looking for a snack replied. “your so noisy, don’t worry we have the same goal in mind.” The man seeking vengeance, said “I have only 1 goal, to kill that man”, and left. Soon after the man seeking vengeance had found himself in a mist, and once again the man with the long sword has attacked, however, this time it was different, the man seeking vengeance had pulled out his sword and attacked the man with the long sword, injuring him. The man seeking vengeance mistook him as being dead, and left, allowing the man with the large sword to live. Day approached again and all the Ninja went to the center of the village, where they found another note. 1 down but 1 gained, who will be the next to go. With that…. Dripping Illusions, a Genius '''and apart of the '''Town '''has been killed at night. Mr.Ree, a '''vigilante '''and apart of the '''Town '''have been revived! Day 3 Aikidoka, a '''Betrayer, and apart of the Town '''has been lynched. Night 3 The man looking for a snack set off to get his daily snack, and walked up to Itachi’s corpse and ate his chakra, then split himself into 2 and set off. The on half went after an old lady. Having just used a lot of her chakra in a previous night, she was too drained to defend herself and was easily killed. The other half went after a young girl who could read minds. Having just been brought back to life, Minato was looking to make his resurrection worth something so he headed off to make a kill. He came across a young girl. This young girl was in a fight against half a person, and Minato joined the battle, and the 2 of them took out the young girl. A man with 6 faces was walking through the town , and walked into a mist, where he met a man with a large sword, not being able to see the man with 6 faces couldn’t keep up with the man with the large swords speed and was overpowered. After the man with the large sword left, the 6 faced man said, damnit he took one out, only 5 left. Later that night the 6 faced man encountered a butterfly man, and met similar results as to his encounter with the man with the large sword. “Another one defeated” the 6 faced man said. The man looking for vengeance approached an old friend, and drew his sword. The two exchanged word, and the man looking for vengeance said “you never change, even after all this time, I‘ll let you live this time but next time I will kill you”, sheathed his sword and left. All the remaining Ninja gathered again, and read the Daily note, this time it said: 2 more down, I wonder how long the rest will last. With that TonyTony Chopper a '''Mind Reader and Apart of the Town '''has been killed at night. Ronin, a '''Reviver '''and apart of the '''Town '''has been killed at night. Day 4 Day Ends in '''No lynch. Night 4 The person looking for a snack, split in 2 halves again and set off. The 1 half approached the dead Chiyo and absorbed her chakra and left. The other half headed off into the mist and said “its time to end this”. The man looking for vengeance headed off and approached his old friend again. “I said I would kill you next time, and here I am”. The man drew his sword and defeated his old friend, after a tough match. Wounded from his previous fight, the man seeking vengeance approached Minato. The fight was short and the man seeking vengeance stood no chance, and had to retreat before his wounds got any worse. The man seeking vengeance had stopped to rest, and soon the mist surrounded him. To drained from the last fights, The man with the large sword executed him. After his fight the man with the large sword, was feeling really tired, and started coughing. The man looking for a snack’s second half had been using his jutsu during his fight with the man seeking for vengeance and the man with the large sword suffocated to death. A man with spiked white hair approached the dead body of Chiyo and brought her back to life. All the ninja approached the Village center, but there was no note this time. With that. Aurum, a Serial Killer has been killed at Night. The Doctor, a Hero '''and apart of the '''town '''has been killed at night. DotDotDot, a '''Mafia '''Vigilante, has been killed at night. Ronin, a '''Reviver '''and apart of the '''town '''has been Revived. Day 5 Xiraiya, a '''controller '''and apart of the '''Mafia '''has been lynched. Night 5 As night fell, the butterfly man approached 1 of the legendary Sanin and attacked, but was quickly countered, and tossed aside, with a devastating kick. The man looking for a snack was getting ready to split in 2, when a person with strange eyes approached, and attacked. The man looking for a snack felt really weak and couldn’t split in 2. Minato taking advantage of this approached the man looking for a snack and disposed of him easily. On the other side of the village, a snake was slithering around and approached the man with spiked white hair and strangled him, leaving him dead. Chiyo approached the dead corpse of Yamato and used her jutsu to bring him back to life, and became exhausted once again. Day approached and all the ninja gathered, once again they read the note posted and it said: The game is approaching its conclusion, try not to die. With that Valleyman, a '''copier and apart of the Town has been killed at night. TaNKeD, a copier and apart of the Town has been killed at night. Obsid, a role blocker and apart of the Town has been revived. Day 6 TaNKeD, a copier and apart of the Town has been revived. Tanque, a Doctor '''and apart of the '''Town '''has been lynch. Night 6 Democratic Ninja, a '''commuter '''and apart of the '''Town '''has been killed at night. Nucl3ar, a '''life giver and apart of the Town '''has been killed at night. Day 7 Ander2311, a '''reflector '''and apart of the '''Town has been lynched. Night 7 All remaining ninjas were trapped inside of a Wooden House until day, thus no actions took place. Day 8 Enigma, a 'Curse Make'r and apart of the '''Mafia '''has been lyched. Winners In Mafia Round 2 there was 7 Winners: *Mr. Ree *Shadoken *CanP *Lelouch Vi Britannia *Ronin *Obsid *TaNKeD Choji.png|Shadoken Jiraiya.png|Lelouch Vi Britannia Chiyo.png|Ronin Yamato.png|Obsid Minato.png|Mr.Ree Kakashi.png|TaNKeD Neji.png|CanP Category:Mafia Rounds